Otages
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Les Murdochs sont invités à une soirée de bienfaisance. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
1. Préparation

_" Otages"_

Titre : Otages

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: Principalement William Murdoch, Julia Ogden.

Genre : Drama, romance

Catégorie : K + ( les bisous pourraient choquer depuis qu'on a plus l'habitude )

Disclaimers : Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Tout revient à la série et aux créateurs de Murdoch Mysteries.

* * *

 _Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire cette fiction ( comme toujours ) et l'inspiration m'est tombée dessus! Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera longue ou courte, je verrai où l'idée me portera! En attendant, voici la premier chapitre. J'essaierai d'être régulière dans mes posts. Bonne lecture : )_

 _ **1 - Préparations**_

C'était une chaude après-midi de juillet. Le ciel était bleu, depuis trois jours il n'y avait pas eu la moindre trace de nuage à l'horizon. La chaleur écrasait la ville et tous priaient pour qu'un orage éclate bientôt afin de rafraîchir l'atmosphère brûlante. L'inspecteur Murdoch avait pris son après-midi. Le poste de police était calme et il ne possédait pas assez de ventilateurs pour satisfaire chacun. Ainsi, il l'avait quitté à l'heure du déjeuné pour rejoindre l'asile. Il l'avait passé avec son épouse, dans son bureau, bien au frais. Ils avaient fait une longue promenade enlacés au bord du lac, sous les érables, les bouleaux et les platanes qui offraient de l'ombre. Ils avaient ensuite pris le chemin de leur hôtel. Ils avaient fait leur toilette et ils s'habillaient pour se rendre à la réception donnée le soir même.

Julia fixa une dernière pince en argent dans ses cheveux indisciplinés avant de jeter un regard dans la glace de sa coiffeuse. Puis, elle se leva pour rejoindre son époux qui se tenait à côté de leur lit. Elle sourit tendrement en le voyant hésiter entre plusieurs cravates posées sur les couvertures. Elle s'approcha tendrement de lui pour venir se presser dans son dos et poser son menton sur son épaule.

-La bleue, murmura la jeune femme dans le creux de son oreille.

-Je la porte au travail, je voulais quelque chose de plus...distingué.

Julia rit tendrement avant de déposer un baiser dans sa nuque et de s'éloigner de lui pour se saisir de la cravate bleue.

-Elle ira parfaitement avec ma robe, répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant largement avant de faire un pas vers lui pour lui relever le col de sa chemise et lui passer la cravate, et ainsi tout le monde saura que je suis Madame Murdoch. Tu seras très élégant avec la bleue.

-Je croyais que tu préférais Docteur Ogden? Rétorqua tendrement William en souriant. Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de t'appeler Madame Murdoch.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle lui sourit simplement en retour avant de nouer la cravate, avant qu'il ne pose ses mains sur les siennes.

-Julia, je suis tout à fait capable de nouer mes cravates.

-Je le sais, mais j'aime le faire moi-même.

Elle termina sa tâche et lui lança un sourire triomphant. Puis, elle sentit les mains de son époux se poser sur ses hanches et l'attirer contre lui.

-Tu aimes me les retirer plutôt, grommela William dans sa nuque avant de l'embrasser.

-William, arrête, murmura Julia sans grande conviction, nous allons être en retard.

Elle l'entendit grommeler une fois encore et elle leva les yeux au plafond, tentant pourtant de ne pas succomber aux assauts de son époux.

-Nous pourrons remettre cela ce soir chéri, reprit la jeune femme, je déteste arriver la dernière.

William se redressa et il soupira profondément.

-Julia nous allons simplement manquer le discours du Directeur de l'hôpital, j'aurai encore tout le temps de te faire danser pendant des heures, il y aura encore assez de champagne et de personnes avec qui discuter. Tu es tellement belle et...

-Peut être bien, mais j'ai mis une heure à me préparer et cela à cause de mon époux qui refusait de me voir m'habiller. Je ne veux pas avoir fait cela pour rien. Et surtout, je veux prendre mon temps ce soir, je veux savourer chaque seconde passée dans tes bras.

Il lui lança un regard triste et elle rit simplement en lui caressant la joue.

-J'ai aussi une surprise pour toi et pour cela nous ne devrions pas rentrer trop tard.

William fronça les sourcils et il s'éloigna à peine d'elle pour reprendre la parole.

-Quelle genre de surprise?

-Tu le sauras en rentrant Murdoch. Pouvons-nous y aller à présent?

-Allons-y, murmura-t-il avant que Julia ne dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et ne l'attire hors de la pièce.

Ils prirent ainsi leur chapeaux et ils quittèrent l'hôtel où ils logeaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Ils prirent un fiacre juste en face, se rendant dans un hôtel particulier dans les quartiers chics de Toronto. Alors que la nuit tombait doucement sur la ville, le couple entra dans l'immense demeure, venant ainsi assister à une soirée de charité donnée par l'hôpital Victoria et dont le Docteur Ogden avait reçu une invitation personnelle de la part du Directeur.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	2. Réception

_J'ai mis un peu de temps à faire cette suite, j'ai été beaucoup occupée. Toutes mes excuses! Bonne lecture_

* * *

 ** _2\. Réception_**

Le couple arpenta le large hall d'entrée, guidés vers l'imposant escalier qui se trouvait au fond. Un homme tendit le bras vers William qui lui donna aussitôt son chapeau. Puis, il reprit la main de Julia dans la sienne et après un simple regard ils montèrent l'escalier d'un même pas.

-Bonne soirée Messieurs, dame, se contenta de murmurer le major-d'homme avant de se tourner vers un autre couple.

Une fois au premier étage, ils s'arrêtèrent simplement, au même instant. William sentit les doigts de Julia se resserrer avec plus de force sur les siens, alors qu'il déglutit péniblement.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Julia en regardant les alentours, cette demeure est sublime.

-Et sans doute hors de prix, soupira William sans pour autant regarder son épouse, qui peut s'offrir une salle de réception aussi somptueuse dans sa propre maison?

-Nous sommes chez une des plus grande famille bourgeoise de la ville William. Ils sont très fortunés.

-J'aurai dû mettre un noeud papillon, soupira le jeune homme.

Julia rit timidement à côté de lui avant de se pencher sur son oreille et venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu es parfait mon amour, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle le regarda en il en fit autant, pourtant encore avec gêne. Son épouse se serra un peu pus contre lui et ils reprirent leur route vers la grande salle déjà bondée et dont les grandes portes ouvertes les invitaient à entrer.

Le couple salua plusieurs personnes sur son chemin. Plusieurs hommes se présentèrent à eux, des hommes que Julia connaissait tous. William devait admettre qu'il ressentait toujours une pointe de jalousie en voyant qu'elle les avait fréquenté pendant ses études, lors de soirées telles que celle-ci, ou lorsque le père de son épouse avait tenté de lui faire trouver un bon parti à épouser quelques années plus tôt. Il fut pourtant débordant de fierté en se présentant comme étant l'époux du Docteur Ogden, remarquant que beaucoup de femmes dans l'assemblée ce soir là, n'égalaient pas en beauté et en intelligence celle qui restait toujours bien accroché à son bras. Il lui arrivait de la regarder du coin de l'œil, savourant ces instants où il l'entendait rire, ces secondes où elle se pinçait les lèvres nerveusement ou par timidité, l'instant où elle dégageait son visage de cette boucle blonde qui y ondulait. Ils écoutèrent avec attention le discours du Directeur de l'hôpital. Lorsque les applaudissements retentirent, la foule se dispersa à nouveau et les discussions allèrent bon train. De la musique fut jouée et quelques couples se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse improvisée au centre de la pièce. Julia sentit la main de William glisser sur sa hanche et son souffle dans sa nuque.

-Que diriez-vous de danser Madame Murdoch? Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Il s'éloigna à peine d'elle pour croiser son regard et la voir lui sourire largement. Elle prit tendrement sa main et l'attira vers la piste, lorsqu'un homme grand, élégant, les cheveux grisonnant et le regard sombre apparut devant eux.

-Docteur Ogden, je suis ravi de vous voir ce soir, lança l'hôte.

-J'ai été surprise d'avoir eu votre invitation, répondit Julia poliment, je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Voyons, vous êtes un des Docteur les plus réputé de la ville, il en va de soit que vous vous deviez d'assister à ma réception avec tout nos confrères.

Julia baissa les yeux quelques secondes, rougissant avant de se tourner vers William et de lui sourire tendrement.

-Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon époux, l'Inspecteur William Murdoch, dit-elle avec fierté.

-Je crois avoir lu votre nom à plusieurs reprises dans la presse Inspecteur, répondit l'homme en lui serrant la main, vous êtes un enquêteur hors-pair à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

-Je me contente de faire mon travail Monsieur, répondit William.

-Il devrait y avoir plus de policier comme vous. Dites-moi Docteur Ogden, avez-vous étudié l'offre que je vous ai faite?

-Eh bien, à dire vrai je n'ai pas encore le temps d'y réfléchir, bredouilla Julia en lançant un regard à son époux qui ne savait rien de cette proposition, mais je crains devoir la refuser. Un poste à l'hôpital en plus de celui que j'occupe à l'asile et de mes intervention au poste de police, sera beaucoup trop pour moi.

-Ce ne sera que deux ou trois heures par semaine, insista le Docteur, vous m'aviez dit vouloir faire moins d'heures à l'asile, n'est -ce pas?

-En effet, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme, mais j'avais d'autres...raisons, dit-elle dans un souffle en jetant un regard à William, je suis navrée Docteur. Je suis vraiment flattée de votre proposition mais je vais devoir la refuser.

-Je comprends, vous êtes une jeune femme, une épouse, vous avez sans doute d'autres priorités. Sachez que si elles venaient à changer, je serai ravi de vous compter parmi nous.

-Merci, acquiesça Julia.

Il lui sourit et lui prit tendrement la main pour y déposer un baiser.

-Vous avez une épouse incroyable Inspecteur Murdoch, ne la laissez jamais partir.

-Je n'y comptais pas Monsieur, répondit William en plaçant sa main dans le dos de Julia alors que le vieil homme ne s'éloignait en souriant.

-Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ce poste, murmura William en se tournant vers son épouse.

-Je comptais le faire, mais pour te dire que je le refusais, les dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes pour toi, j'attendais le bon moment.

-Et tu souhaite faire moins d'heures à l'asile? Que se passe -t-il ?

-Pas ici, et pas ce soir William, s'il te plait, coupa tendrement Julia en posant sa main sur le torse de l'Inspecteur, j'aimerai profiter de cette soirée. Ne voulais-tu pas me faire danser?

-Si mais...

-Julia !

La voix les fit sursauter et ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers son origine. Julia eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un sourire que le jeune homme vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue alors que William leva les yeux au plafond.

-Isaac, répondit la jeune femme, j'ignorais que tu étais ici ce soir.

-J'avais ouïe dire que tu viendrais, répondit-il en souriant largement, je vois que tu es venue accompagnée. Bonsoir Inspecteur.

-Docteur, répondit William avec amertume.

-Cela fait si longtemps que tu n'es plus venue à ce genres de soirées, le mariage aurait-il fait de toi une femme au foyer?

-J'ai simplement beaucoup de travail et je passe beaucoup de mon temps libre avec mon époux, répondit Julia rapidement en resserrant les doigts sur le bras de William pour lui éviter d'intervenir.

Celui-ci comprit aussitôt et il serra simplement les dents.

-Je vois, grommela Isaac, oh maintenant que je te tiens, viens avec moi, Amélie est ici aussi, elle ne t'as pas vu depuis une éternité.

-En effet, cela doit bien remonter à dix ans déjà, répondit Julia en souriant, qu'est-elle devenue?

-Elle est mariée aujourd'hui, décidément je n'aurai pû épouser aucune des deux femmes les plus belles de l'Université. Je vous l'enlève Inspecteur, continua Isaac en tirant Julia par le bras pour l'éloigner de William.

Julia croisa son regard et déposa un simple baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Je ne serai pas longue, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner avec le Docteur Tash.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lui sourire, la regardant traverser la foule au bras de cet homme qu'il ne supportait pas. Bien qu'il savait depuis toujours que Isaac n'avait pas été l'homme avec qui Julia avait eu une relation à l'Université, bien qu'il se souvenait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il lui était éternellement reconnaissant pour cela, il se trouvait profondément jaloux de lui. Jaloux de savoir qu'il l'avait connu intimement, comme des amis, mais des amis proches. Aujourd'hui William était son époux, l'homme qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser, celui qui avait le droit ouvertement de l'aimer, de l'embrasser, de passer chaque nuit auprès d'elle et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de tous les hommes qu'elle avait connu avant lui. En particulier du Docteur Isaac Tash.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	3. Ennuis

_**3\. Ennuis**_

Les minutes et les heures avaient défilé à une vitesse fulgurante. Ce ne fut que lorsque le Docteur Ogden posa son regard sur l'horloge toute proche qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé son époux depuis une bonne heure déjà. Elle tenta alors de le voir dans la foule, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de trace de lui.

-Qui cherches-tu? demanda Isaac en portant son verre à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée.

-William, répondit simplement Julia, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et...

-C'est un grand garçon, soupira son ami, et tu es une femme indépendante, tu n'as pas besoin de lui.

-J'ai besoin de lui Isaac, rétorqua Julia, parce qu'il est mon époux et que je l'aime. Je sais que tu ne le supporte pas, dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, mais c'est pourtant l'homme qui partage ma vie.

-Il a voulu me mettre en prison.

-Il faisait son devoir et d'ailleurs bien que connaissant tes agissements il ne l'a pas fait. C'est un homme juste et compatissant.

-Voila pourquoi il a tout de même accepté de t'épouser, malgré...

Isaac laissa sa phrase en suspend, son regard plongé dans celui de Julia qui se pinça les lèvres un instant avant de regarder la foule.

-Nous avons tout les deux souffert, murmura la jeune femme, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. William m'aime pour ce que je suis et il est bien le seul homme qui n'a pas voulu me changer. Il accepte mon passé et mes choix, malgré les conséquences que cela entraîne.

-Serais-tu prête à lui donner un enfant si tu le pouvais?

-Je l'ignore, soupira Julia en regardant au loin les couples valser, je le ferai pour le rendre heureux, parfois je m'imagine avec un bébé dans les bras, je vois le sourire de William et je ressens son étreinte autour de nous. Mais tout ceci me semble si faux, tellement irréel.

-Tu me parles du souhait de ton époux, et le tien? Veux-tu un enfant, Julia?

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et il y vit le doute, la peur, la tristesse.

-Je l'ignore, dit-elle dans un souffle, et c'est bien tout le problème Isaac.

-Je suppose que vous n'en avez pas parlé, il n'est pas un homme des plus loquaces.

-Nous n'en avons jamais parlé en effet, j'ignore ce que William pense de tout cela, s'il accepte le fait que je ne lui donnerai jamais d'enfant, s'il souhaite que nous adoptons. J'espère simplement le rendre heureux quoiqu'il puisse se passer.

-Aux regards qu'il te lance je peux te dire qu'il est heureux et fou amoureux de toi. Ca me tue de te dire ça, mais je crois qu'il est fait pour toi, bien mieux que Darcy n'était fait pour toi.

Julia ne répondit pas, elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle savait que William l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais elle doutait toujours et elle le ferai sans doute toute sa vie.

-Vas le retrouver, lança Isaac en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, je vais tâcher de mettre la main sur Albert, il me doit un verre.

Julia rit timidement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, puis, après avoir regardé son ami partir, elle fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche de son époux. Elle ne le trouva pourtant pas. Elle quitta la salle de réception, souhaitant avoir plus de chance là où il y aurait moins de monde, heurtant une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres et au regard vert chargée de servir le champagne. Celle-ci vacilla et renversa ses coupes sur la robe de Julia.

-Oh, je suis navrée Madame.

-Enfin, gronda un homme en arrivant à leur hauteur, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention petite idiote?

-Ca ira, murmura Julia en essuyant tant bien que mal sa robe, c'était de ma faute.

-Je vais en parler à votre employeur, gronda l'homme avant de s'éloigner, et vous serez congédiée dans l'heure.

-Ne vous en faites pas, murmura Julia, je tâcherai d'arranger cela. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

-Cet homme est un crétin, soupira la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Julia soupira alors profondément, décidée à vouloir trouver une salle de bains afin de se rafraîchir et de passer un peu d'eau sur sa peau. Elle arpenta le couloir, ouvrant l'une ou l'autre porte. Et soudainement, elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches et l'attirer violemment vers une porte à peine ouverte. Elle voulut crier, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et la porte se referma juste derrière elle. Elle fut plaquer contre le mur et elle leva les yeux vers son agresseur. Il la coinça avec force entre le mur et son corps. Bien que la pièce était sombre, elle croisa son regard, ce doux regard qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle se détendit aussitôt, se remettant de la peur qu'elle avait connu. William lui sourit et retira sa main.

-Bon sang, William, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour espérer passer un peu de temps avec toi ce soir, murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue, à présent vous êtes ma prisonnière Madame Murdoch.

-Oh et qu'allez-vous me faire Monsieur Murdoch? Rétorqua tendrement Julia sur ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas, s'approchant si près d'elle qu'il la pris dans ses bras pour presser son corps contre le sien. Il laissa son souffle se glisser dans le creux de son oreille. Elle le sentit la tenir par la taille, laisser voyager une main dans son dos et l'autre remonter le long de son corps pour venir lier ses doigts aux siens.

-Danser, murmura William dans son oreille avant de les faire bouger doucement sur cette musique qu'ils n'entendaient pas, je veux te faire danser.

-Il n'y a pas de musique William, soupira la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui.

-Nous n'en avons pas besoin, suis mon rythme et laisse-toi faire.

Julia ferma alors les yeux en souriant, nichant son visage dans le cou de son époux, savourant l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait.

Les minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total. Le couple dansait simplement, étroitement enlacés. Les mains de William commencèrent à danser dans le dos de son épouse qui sourit une fois encore en plongeant son visage dans son cou. Elle le sentit déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa poitrine, puis un deuxième et encore un autre.

-William, soupira Julia tremblante, pas ici.

-Et si on rentrait dans ce cas?

-Laisse-moi le temps de saluer mes confrères et je suis toute à toi.

Il se redressa pour croiser son regard avant de l'embrasser tendrement mais langoureusement.

-Ne sois pas trop longue, murmura-t-il avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Julia soupira profondément, replaçant les mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure en place. Elle ajusta son décolleté et elle quitta la pièce à son tour également. Elle rejoignit la salle de réception, sans pour autant savoir où se trouvait William, mais pourtant excitée à jouer au petit jeu auquel il semblait vouloir s'adonner. Ainsi, elle se faufila dans la salle lorsque des cris se firent entendre à l'entrée, juste avant qu'ils ne se propagent à toute l'assemblée. Des coups de feux retentirent et aussitôt Julia comprit que la soirée était sur le point de virer au cauchemar.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	4. Complications

**4\. Complications**

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, gardez votre calme, lança l'homme se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte en pointant l'arme vers le plafond, il n'y aura pas de morts ce soir. Si bien entendu vous exécutez mes ordres.

-Que voulez-vous? Lança un homme qui se trouvait proche de lui.

-Tout d'abords, je demanderais aux femmes de suivre ces deux charmantes personnes , dit-il en désignant celle que Julia reconnue comme étant celle qu'elle avait heurté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ainsi qu'un homme grand et fort, je vous conseille de n'opposer aucune résistance Mesdames, je ne vous veux aucun mal mais ils ont ordres de faire feu au moindre incident.

L'homme prit alors une femme par le coude et il la guida vers la porte, aussitôt, dans un silence de cathédrale, tous les serveurs et serveuses disséminées aux quatre coins de la pièce poussèrent les femmes vers la sortie. Elles se suivirent simplement, la peur au ventre, lançant des regards effrayés autour d'eux. Julia se trouvait au centre de la file, regardant furtivement autour d'elle pour espérer croiser le regard de son époux. Elle ne le vit pourtant pas, ce qui la rassura un peu. Il devait se trouver en sécurité quelque part, du moins,elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

Ainsi, toutes les femmes furent conduites dans une autre pièce, au bout du couloir, nettement plus petite mais pourtant bien assez grande pour toutes les accueillir. Les plus âgées prirent place sur les chaises se trouvant autour de la longue table de salle à manger. Les autres s'assirent sur le sol les unes à côtés des autres. Julia se plaça contre le mur, levant les yeux vers la jeune femme qui les gardait prisonnières.

-Croyez-vous qu'ils vont nous tuer? Murmura la jeune femme assise à côté d'elle.

Elle la regarda, remarquant son jeune âge, vingt ans tout au plus, son regard aussi bleu que l'océan et ses cheveux couleur or ondulant dans sa nuque. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas terrifiée comme toutes les autres.

-Cela dépend ce qu'ils veulent, murmura Julia.

-Avez-vous une idée?

-Pas la moindre, je crains que malheureusement il va falloir simplement attendre que l'on nous vienne en aide. Quelqu'un trouvera sans doute un moyen de prévenir la police et elle arrivera, tôt ou tard. Espérons que se soit avant qu'il n'y ait des blessés, ou pire encore.

-Cette maison est remplie de Docteurs et de personnel médical, nous sommes plus nombreux et plus forts qu'eux.

-Puissiez-vous dire vrai, répondit simplement Julia en regardant l'homme se tenir devant la porte et tenant fermement son arme contre lui.

* * *

L'inspecteur Murdoch se trouvait dans l'escalier menant au Rez-de-Chaussée afin de récupérer ses affaires au plus vite lorsque cinq hommes déboulèrent, armes à la main. Ils poussèrent tous ceux présents sur leur passage, empoignant le Major-d'homme pour le guider dans un coin et le maintenir au sol. Bien trop surpris pour faire quoique se soit, William sentit l'arme le frapper dans le dos et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser guider vers un salon tout proche, suivit d'autres hommes et femmes .

-Tu les gardes ici, lança celui qui semblait être leur chef, on se charge des autres à l'étage, si l'un d'entre eux oppose résistance, tu n'hésites pas.

L'autre homme acquiesça avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux, complètement déboussolés et effrayés. Il ne se passa que quelques courtes secondes avant qu'ils n'entendent des coups de feux tirés à l'étage. William se figea sur place, Julia, Julia se trouvait à l'étage. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il avait peur, peur de la perdre une fois encore, pour de bon cette fois. Il fit alors un pas vers la porte mais il s'arrêta aussitôt lorsque l'homme en face de lui pointa son arme contre lui.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici si j'étais vous Monsieur, murmura-t-il d'une voix dure.

-Mon épouse est à l'étage et je...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, qu'il sentit un coup de poing finir sa course dans son ventre, le tordant de douleur.

-J'ai dit, ne bougez pas d'ici, si vous tentez encore quoique se soit je vous tue, et j'en fait de même avec votre épouse. Alors fermez-la et allez vous asseoir près de la cheminée. Suis-je clair?

William acquiesça simplement,le souffle court et il le relâcha. L'Inspecteur se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, sans un mot, avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil. Il devait réfléchir, analyser, comprendre, ruser, pour tenter de trouver une solution afin de se sortir de cette situation.

* * *

Le poste de police était calme à cette heure aussi tardive. Pourtant, il y demeurait encore la carrure de l'Agent Crabtree, penché sur son bureau. Cela faisait des mois qu'il restait tard, des mois qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps au poste, à travailler, à ruminer. Les nuits étaient les plus douloureuses, il revivait encore et encore ce qu'il s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt. Il sentait cette lame aiguisée transpercer son cœur lorsqu'il pensait à ce qu'aurai pu être sa vie si le destin ne semblait pas vouloir s'acharner sur lui. Il serait Inspecteur aujourd'hui, il aurait une épouse et un fils. Mais au lieu de cela, il restait l'Agent Crabtree, Edna avait quitté la ville avec son fils adoptif et lui, il avait tout perdu. L'enquête avait conclu qu'il avait été innocent du meurtre de Monsieur Brooks, l'un de ses compagnons l'avait assassiné, mais en croyant protéger la femme et l'enfant qu'il aimait, il avait mis un terme à sa carrière et à sa vie avec eux. Peut être allait-il pouvoir devenir Inspecteur un jour, mais pour l'heure, il hantait encore les couloirs du poste de police Numéro Quatre. Il assistait l'Inspecteur Murdoch dans ses investigations, il recevait les foudres de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid et il se chamaillait sans cesse avec Henry. Peut être n'était-ce pas plus mal finalement, George avait aimé cette vie pendant des années.

Le jeune homme lisait un journal depuis de longues minutes lorsque l'officier Jackson arriva à sa hauteur.

-George, on a un problème.

-Si c'est encore une histoire de plomberie, attendez lundi, je ne peux pas faire plus le tuyaux est...

-Une prise d'otages, coupa le jeune homme, à la demeure des Richardson, il donnait une fête de charité, tout le gratin de Toronto et en particulier, les Docteurs de la ville y sont. Nous avons eu l'info par une femme de chambre qui s'est échappée durant l'attaque. Ils sont une dizaine.

George se leva en un bond et il prit son chapeau alors que Jackson continua.

-J'ai essayé d'appeler l'Inspecteur Murdoch mais il ne répond pas.

-Il ne le fera pas, murmura George en se dirigeant vers la porte, il est à cette réception. Appelez tous les hommes, passez à l'armurerie et rejoignez-nous à l'adresse des Richardson je vais prévenir l'Inspecteur Brakenreid.

Jackson acquiesça simplement et George continua sa route vers la sortie au pas de course. _Pas lui, et pas elle, je ne pourrai pas encore perdre quelqu'un, pas eux,_ pensa le jeune homme en enfourchant une bicyclette pour se rendre au plus vite au domicile de son supérieur et le prévenir de l'affaire dangereuse sur laquelle ils allaient devoir travailler ce soir là.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	5. note de l'auteure

chères lectrices et lecteurs,

un petit mot pour vous dire que je galère un peu avec mon emploi du temps pour écrire cette fiction. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai vous poster une suite et si je pourrai à l'avenir poster plus régulièrement. J'espère en tout cas être en mesure de finir cette histoire car je hais commencer une intrigue sans la terminer ( je déteste aussi commencer des lectures sans connaitre la fin, donc je tâcherai de ne pas vous faire ce coup ! ). Désolée pour les espaces entre les chapitres et pour la petite pause qu'il risque d'y avoir dans les prochaines semaines car je suis en déplacement.

J'espère à bientôt . ;)

Julia R.


	6. Jeu

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis terriblement navrée de ne poster une suite qu'aujourd'hui! J'ai été très occupée et puis les vacances sont arrivées et j'ai été très occupée aussi ;) Promis il n'y aura plus de pause aussi longue avant les prochains chapitres! Voila, j'arrête les bavardages et je vous laisse lire la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Julia R._

* * *

 _ **5 - Jeu**_

Le silence régnait dans la grande salle de bal. Tous les hommes se trouvaient assis sur le sol, débousollés et frappés dès qu'ils tentaient de dire ou faire quoique se soit. Le chef des agresseurs était devant la porte, savourant une coupe de champagne en les regardant alors que ses sbires restaient postés aux quatre coins de la pièce. Parfois, l'un d'eux entrait et lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille et il répondait simplement en acquiesçant, ni plus, ni moins.

Eh puis, après avoir terminé un plat d'amuse-bouche, il se leva et il fit le tour de la pièce, regardant chaque homme présent. Il se baissa vers l'un d'entre eux, l'attrapant par le bras pour le faire se lever et il le mena à la chaise sur lequel il le fit s'asseoir.

-Mais bon sang, que voulez vous? Lança l'hôte qu'il venait de quitter.

-Je suis ici ce soir pour un petit jeu Docteur Richardson, dit-il en souriant, vous voyez, nous sommes tous là pour jouer. Ce soir vous allez décider de qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir. C'est un jeu que vous connaissez bien n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Vous allez le faire,et très vite. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il y eu un instant où personne ne parla, ni même ne bougea. Les otages se contentaient de s'adresser des regards inquiets, en silence.

-J'ai ici une pièce de monnaie, continua l'intrus, à vous de choisir Monsieur Richardson, de quel côté la pièce doit tomber pour choisir qui doit vivre ou mourir.

-Je suis médecin, lança l'homme avec colère, il est absolument hors de question que je me prête à ce jeu ridicule et cruel.

-Mais pourtant, vous le faites chaque jour, chaque jour vous faites ce choix crucial. Comment le faites-vous? Pourquoi choisir un patient plutôt qu'un autre? vous tous ici, continua-t-il en pointant son arme sur la foule, vous tous, vous êtes des assassins. Et vous osez vous appeler des Docteurs. Vous ne valez pas mieux que tous ces voleurs des rues, ces meurtriers. Vous laissez chaque jour mourir des femmes et des enfants dans les rues de Toronto, alors que vous vous prélassez dans de somptueuses demeures et que vous donnez des soirées mondaines. Alors je vous le demande une fois encore, Docteur, qui va vivre et qui va mourir?

L'assistance se fit totalement silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, des secondes qui paraissaient interminables pour les otages. Puis, le bruit de la pièce de monnaie volant dans les airs retentit. Elle atterrit presque aussitôt sur la main du preneur d'otages qui y posa sa seconde dessus.

-Pile ou face, je libère les otages se trouvant dans la pièce au rez-de-chaussée ou je fais abattre ceux prisonniers dans la salle à manger au fond du couloir. Il est temps de faire un choix Monsieur.

-Pile, je choisi pile mais par pitié, épargnez ma famille et mes invités.

Il ne répondit pas, révélant le côté pile de la pièce, lui souriant pourtant avec mépris.

-Pile. Vous avez de la chance, dit-il avant de se tourner vers un de ses complices, libérez les otages en bas.

Son ac-colite acquiesça simplement avant de sortir alors qu'il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil à nouveau.

* * *

Les forces de police avaient mis très peu de temps pour se rendre dans les quartiers chics de la ville. Ils étaient venus en force, quatre fiacres bondés d'agents de police et l'Inspecteur Brakenreid en tête. Il avait rapidement pris connaissance de la situation.

-Et bien entendu Murdoch est impliqué, avait-il grommelé en quittant son domicile, il faut toujours qu'il se fourre dans le pétrin celui-la. Mais au moins nous avons un homme sur place, et si quelqu'un peut venir à bout d'une situation aussi complexe, c'est bien Murdcoch. Espérons qu'il ne prendra aucun risque cette fois.

Mais George n'avait pas répondu, il avait simplement esquissé une grimace.

Les hommes du poste de police avaient déjà encerclé le bâtiment lorsque les otages furent relâchés. Ils virent un petit groupe de personnes, une quinzaine environ, sortir en courant de la demeure. L'Inspecteur Brakenreid ordonna alors qu'ils soient pris en charge par ses hommes. Il fallait les interroger le plus rapidement possible, connaitre la situation à l'intérieur . Et lorsqu'une jeune femme leur annonça que s'était trouvé avec eux un Inspecteur de police mais qu'il avait insisté pour rester, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid avait alors roulé des yeux. Il n'y avait qu'un home capable de cela et il le savait. L'Inspecteur Murdoch ne pouvait jamais agir comme tout le monde.

-Il se fera tuer un jour, avait-il lancé à George avant de se diriger vers d'autres otages tout juste libérés.

* * *

Lorsque William apprit que le "jeu" avait commencé et que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce étaient libres de partir, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il devait rester. Il devait démêler la situation, il devait sauver toutes ces personnes, il devait sauver Julia. Il avait alors révélé sa véritable identité, comprenant qu'un otage tel que lui avait beaucoup de valeur. Et il avait eu raison. Aussitôt l'homme qui les gardait captif le conduisit à l'étage dans la grande salle de réception bondée. Il entendit à peine les deux hommes parler, mais il s'en contrefichait, il voulait simplement trouver Julia. Son regard balaya la foule et il comprit aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas retenue prisonnière ici, aucune femme ne l'était, l'assemblée était uniquement composée d'hommes. Il sentit la peur le gagner une fois encore, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait des femmes et où elles pouvaient bien se trouver.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, comment se fait-il qu'un simple policier soit présent dans une soirée telle que celle-là? Vous n'êtes pas comme tout ces hommes, cela se voit.

A ces mots, William posa sa main sur sa cravate un instant, il aurait vraiment dû porter un nœud papillon.

-Je suis une connaissance du Docteur Richardson, répondit simplement William qui ne voulait pas impliquer Julia dans cette dangereuse situation.

-Et un otage de poids à présent. Asseyez-vous Inspecteur Murdoch, dit-il en lui faisant glisser une chaise sur le sol devant lui.

William prit place aussitôt, la gorge nouée.

-Bien Inspecteur Murdoch, nous allons résumer ce qu'il se passe ici.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de résumer grand chose, William savait ce qu'il se passait. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer et il posa cette question dont il connaissait la réponse.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait des autres otages?

-Vous souhaiteriez savoir si je les ai tué, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il en riant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, pas encore, mais c'est à Monsieur Richardson de décider ce qu'il va se passer à présent. Voyez-vous nous nous posions la question de savoir qui méritait de vivre ou de mourir. Certains on eu de la chance, ils ont été libérés, mais les autres...personne ne sait ce qu'il peut leur arriver. Le Docteur ici présent, espère simplement que sa femme et sa fille se trouvent à l'extérieur, car si tel n'en était pas le cas, elles pourraient se trouver en grand danger.

Le cœur de William se mit à battre à la chamade, il ne savait pas quelles étaient les intentions de cet homme, mais il semblait déterminé, dangereux et peut être même inconscient. L'Inspecteur Murdoch redoutait toujours ce genre d'homme, car il savait à quel point ils pouvaient se montrer incontrôlables. Il avait peur, peur de ne pas gérer la situation qui semblait déjà lui échapper, peur que tout ces hommes et femmes armés ne se mettent simplement à tirer dans la foule au hasard, peur qu'il ne se passe la même chose dans une autre salle de la demeure, celle où se trouvaient d'autres personnes innocentes, celle où se trouvait peut être son épouse pour qui il eut une fois encore une douloureuse pensée.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	7. Rébellion

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite ;)_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **6\. Rébellion**

Cela faisait d'interminables minutes que le silence régnait dans la pièce. Aucune femme n'osait bouger, si ce n'est celle assise à côté de Julia. Celle-ci la regarda un instant, elle semblait murmurer quelque chose dans sa barbe et au vue des grimaces sur son visage, elle réfléchissait à toute allure.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Murmura tendrement Julia en se penchant vers elle.

-J'essaie de trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Il est hors de question que j'attende simplement que le prince charmant, ou un officier de police ne vienne nous libérer.

-Je comprends, répondit Julia en riant doucement, mais je crains qu'il ne va falloir attendre.

-Je connais cette maison dans les moindres recoins, j'y ai grandi et les passages permettant aux domestiques de se déplacer sans être vus sont la meilleure solution que nous avons. Je les ai fréquenté si souvent que c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Ils nous conduiront directement à l'arrière de la maison à quelques mètres du petit bois, une fois sous les arbres, il sera aisé de fuir.

-Vous oubliez quelque chose Mademoiselle, coupa gentiment le Docteur Ogden, nous avons des gardes.

-Ils ne sont que deux.

-Ils sont armés.

-Nous sommes assez nombreuses et je sais me battre, aidez-moi je vous en prie, nous devons faire quelque chose.

Julia ne répondit pas, son regard plongé dans le sien. Elle devait admettre qu'elle l'admirait, sa force de caractère, son courage, sa détermination. Elle avait été comme elle autrefois, mais les choses avaient changé, elle avait connu tant de dangers dans sa vie, elle avait frôlé la mort si souvent, elle avait faillit perdre ce qu'elle chérissait le plus sur cette terre et elle ne voulait pas le perdre pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques, pas cette fois. Elle remarqua le regard doux de la jeune femme se charger de larmes.

-Vous êtes mon seul espoir, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, je vous en prie.

Julia se pinça les lèvres, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas, malgré ce qu'elle ressentait et la profonde envie de lui venir en aide, elle refusait de se battre.

-Je suis désolée, souffla le Docteur Ogden.

Elle la regarda encore un instant avant que la jeune femme n'acquiesce simplement.

-Je comprends.

Puis, sans un mot, elle se leva en un bond, surprenant tout le monde.

-Eh vous, ne bougez pas, lança la jeune femme qui les retenait prisonnières tout en pointant son arme vers elle, asseyez-vous immédiatement.

-Non, je veux voir votre chef. Je suis Eléonore Richardson.

-Et vous pourriez être la fille de la reine que je m'en contrefiche, répondit l'homme qui se trouvait avec elles.

-C'est la fille du propriétaire, idiot, grommela sa complice en lui lançant un regard noir, approchez doucement, continua-t-elle plus fort.

Eléonore inspira profondément et elle lança un dernier regard à Julia qui ne put retenir son inquiétude. Puis, la jeune femme avança doucement vers leurs bourreaux. Une fois proche d'eux, elle se retourna violemment pour frapper avec force l'homme. Bien trop surprit, il fut déstabilisé et elle prit rapidement le dessus sur lui. Un coup de feu partit, provoquant un soupir de peur dans l'assemblée. En un bond, Julia se leva et se précipita vers la femme qui voulut frapper à son tour Eléonore. Elle lui arracha son arme et le coup de poing la fit tomber sur le sol, inconsciente. Elles se mirent à deux pour maîtriser l'homme à présent désarmé. Le Docteur Ogden sentit sa main s'abattre sur son visage mais elle répliqua aussitôt et en quelques secondes, il était inconscient sur le sol également. Elles échangèrent un simple regard, l'une blessée à l'arcade l'autre à la lèvres, le souffle court, mais en vie.

-Les passages secrets Eléonore, il faut faire sortir ces femmes au plus vite.

La jeune femme tremblante acquiesça et se retourna vers les prisonnières,

-Suivez-moi et surtout ne faites pas de bruit, je vais vous faire sortir de là.

Elle n'eut pas à se répéter que déjà toutes les otages se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce en silence, Eléonore à leur tête, Julia veillant à ce qu'elles se suivent en rang et en silence. Elles traversèrent un couloir, passèrent par une porte dérobée pour déboucher sur un escalier en colimaçon.

-Suivez ce couloir sans vous arrêter, leur murmura Eléonore, il vous conduira directement dans le parc, à la bordure du bois. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas.

Il se passa ainsi de longues minutes où les femmes quittèrent une à une la demeure, il ne restaient plus que Julia et Eléonore pour fermer la marche.

-Merci Madame, murmura la jeune femme en souriant, merci de m'avoir aidé.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit. Eléonore passa alors la porte, mais lorsqu'elle s'attendait à ce que Julia en fasse de même, elle entendit un gémissement dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour voir Julia être plaquée contre le mur, une arme sur sa gorge. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et en un bond elle se précipita vers elle. Des bras forts l'empoignèrent dès qu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir à nouveau.

-Pas si vite ma jolie, murmura un homme d'une voix grave dans le creux de son oreille, tu voulais voir notre chef, tu vas le voir. Et ta chère amie va nous accompagner.

Sans un mot, elles furent poussées sans ménagement dans le couloir, avant d'arriver devant les portes closes de la grande salle de réception devant lesquelles se tenaient deux hommes lourdement armés. Ils ouvrirent les portes et les laissèrent entrer. Elles échangèrent un simple regard, les choses allaient sans doute devenir encore plus dangereuses à présent.

* * *

Lorsque William avait entendu qu'une rébellion avait eu lieu dans la salle à manger au fond du couloir et que deux femmes avaient été arrêtés avant de s'enfuir, il avait tout de suite compris qu'elle avait été mêlée à cela. Et il avait eu raison. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond lorsqu'il vit son épouse entrer dans la pièce, fermement tenue par une femme lourdement armée. Il croisa son regard et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Il vit la peur, le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé mais aussi il remarqua sa lèvre saigner. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se lever en un bond et la serrer dans ses bras, déposer un baiser sous son oreille et lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait. Pourtant, il resta là, immobile, son regard plongé dans le sien quelques instants, la rassurant simplement par son regard. Eh puis Julia le quitta simplement, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était plus prudent de ne pas montrer leur relation aux preneurs d'otages s'ils voulaient rester en sécurité.

-Eléonore Richardson, lança l'homme, voila qui est intéressant.

-Laissez ma fille en dehors de cela, gronda le maître de maison, c'est entre vous et moi.

-Vous m'avez pris ma fille Docteur, je vais vous prendre la votre.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore secondes avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Julia, il lui prit la main et vint déposer un baiser en souriant.

-Nous n'avons pas été présenté Madame, il caressa ses bagues du bout des doigts et il plongea son regard dans le sien une fois encore, dites-moi lequel de ces Docteurs est votre époux?

-Aucun, grommela Julia en retirant sa main.

-Alors où se trouve-t-il? Vous a-t-il laissé venir à une telle réception seule? Il doit être idiot.

-Libérez ces femmes, intervint William, elles ne sont pas vos ennemis, elles ne peuvent rien à ce qui est arrivé à votre fille.

-Non en effet, mais comme je l'ai dit Miss Richardson me doit une vie et cette charmante jeune femme m'a l'air de bonne compagnie, veuillez-vous asseoir je vous prie, dit-il en désignant deux chaises avec son arme.

Elles s'exécutèrent alors en silence, la peur au ventre. Julia prit la première chaise, en face de William, car même s'il lui avait été impossible de se blottir dans le creux de ses bras à cet instant, le tendre regard qu'il lui accordait suffisait à l'apaiser, sa présence était ce qu'elle avait le plus besoin à cet instant.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	8. Vengeance

_Petit retard pour cette suite, mais le site était mort depuis deux jours ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) On approche de la in, bonne lecture !_

 _Julia R._

* * *

 **7\. Vengeance**

\- Bien Monsieur Richardson, une fois encore je vais vous demander de choisir, pile ou face?

La seconde partie du jeu avait commencé, un autre groupe devait être tué, ou libéré. Informé que les forces de police encerclaient le bâtiment, le preneur d'otages avait voulu précipiter les choses. Cinq hommes avaient été choisi au hasard et attendaient leur sort.

-Vous me demandez de choisir entre cette femme et cinq hommes, s'emporta le Docteur en jetant un regard vers Julia, je refuse de jouer plus longtemps à ce petit jeu. Tuez-moi bon sang, mais laissez ma famille et mes amis en dehors de cela.

-Vous savez que je ne le peux pas, tous ces Docteurs sont aussi coupables que vous ne l'êtes.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre fille, intervint William avec calme surprenant ainsi tout le monde, car c'est pour elle que vous faites tout cela, n'est-ce pas?

Il y eu quelques secondes passées sans que personne ne bouge, regardant simplement le preneur d'otages au centre de la pièce, debout entre Julia et Monsieur Richardson qu'il menaçait toujours de son arme.

-Elle est morte, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, comme sa mère, et son petit frère le fera dans peu de temps à cause de l'incompétence de cet homme et de ses collègues, parce qu'ils n'ont simplement pas vu à quel point elle était malade. Elles sont mortes, m'a t-il dit, rentrez chez vous il n'y a plus rien faire, elles sont mortes, répéta l'homme, il a tourné les talons et il est partit. Alors aujourd'hui il va payer pour me les avoir pris.

-Le Docteur Richardson n'a pas pris votre épouse et votre fille, continua Julia d'une voix douce, c'est l'épidémie de grippe qui l'a fait.

-Comment savez-vous qu'elles sont mortes de la grippe?

-Une épidémie a fait des ravages l'hiver dernier et de nombreux enfants on péris, en particulier dans le quartier des Docks et à l'Ouest de la ville.

-Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses Madame, qui êtes vous?

-Je... je l'ai entendu à votre accent, vous êtes prussien et une forte communauté prussienne s'est installée dans ces quartiers, je ne fais que déduire.

-Vous me semblez être une femme très intelligente, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe en la regardant pourtant avec intérêt.

Julia n'ajouta rien, remarquant le regard réprobateur de William. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne devait pas en ajouter davantage, qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas montrer trop d'intérêt à l'histoire de cet homme, qu'elle ne devait pas essayé de l'aider si elle voulait rester en sécurité. Elle savait que William n'approuvait pas cette réaction et au regard qu'il lui lançait il était sans doute encore plus inquiet et en colère contre elle pour s'être montrée si imprudente.

Ainsi, elle maintint son regard quelques instants, bien trop longtemps pour que personne ne le remarque. La jeune femme qui l'avait conduit jusque là le remarqua, elle comprit aussitôt que ces deux personnes devaient se connaître plutôt bien, intimement. Elle pouvait sentir la tension dans leurs regards, la crainte, l'amour. Elle vit Julia sourire timidement en se pinçant les lèvres, elle remarqua William secouer la tête de gauche à droite doucement tout en serrant les poings, puis, ils se quittèrent du regard et l'Inspecteur reprit la parole.

-Quel est votre nom?

-Frank, Manheim, ajouta-il après une hésitation.

-Monsieur Manheim, vous en prendre aux Docteurs de la ville ne vous ramènera pas votre fille et votre épouse. Rien de ce que vous voudrez faire ne les ramènera. Tuer cette femme ne le fera pas, pas plus que ces cinq hommes. Il vous faut accepter leur perte et prendre soin de votre fils.

-Avez-vous déjà perdu la personne qui comptait le plus dans votre vie Inspecteur? Savez vous ce que cela fait de voir tout ce que vous chérissez mourir sous vos yeux?

-J'ai perdu des êtres chers, j'ai vu ma fiancée s'éteindre jours après jours et il m'a fallut des mois pour apprendre à revivre après cela. J'y suis arrivé, parce qu'il y avait des personnes autour de moi, parce qu'elles m'ont montré que j'avais à reprendre le cours de ma vie. J'ai appris à aimer à nouveau, mais jamais je ne pourrai me remettre d'une telle perte une fois encore, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Julia dans lequel il vit une pointe de tristesse, j'en mourrai si tel était le cas.

-Alors vous me comprenez.

-Oui. Mais cela ne justifie pas vos actes.

-Cet homme aurait pu les sauver et il n'a rien fait. Il est allé soigner un jeune homme d'une riche famille dont la vie n'était pas en danger plutôt que de veiller sur ma femme et ma fille. Je n'ai pas pu payer les meilleurs médicaments et il les a utilisé sur d'autres personnes. Je l'ai supplié de les soigner, que je trouverai l'argent et que je paierai ensuite. Mais quand je suis arrivé avec la somme, il était déjà trop tard. Elles étaient mortes dans la nuit et je n'étais même pas auprès d'elles. Aujourd'hui je vais prendre la vie de sa fille, sous ses propres yeux, devant tous ces médecins qui ne pourront rien faire pour la sauver. Vous avez raison Monsieur Richardson, nous avons assez joué.

Il pointa son arme vers Eléonore qui se tendit sur sa chaise, lançant un regard désespéré vers Julia.

-Il est encore temps de sauver votre fils, intervint le Docteur Ogden, laissez-moi m'en occuper. Je l'ausculterai et je trouverai un traitement. Je paierai les soins. Je vous en prie, personne n'a été tué, n'aggravez pas votre cas. Laissez-moi vous aider.

-Vous alors vous-aussi, l'un d'eux, lança l'homme en colère en la regardant, vous êtes Docteur, comme eux.

-J'essaie de sauver des vies, répondit Julia, et je comprends votre douleur. Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Il reste un espoir, laissez-moi faire.

-Rendez-vous, continua William, je parlerai en votre faveur aux policiers, je leur expliquerai ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous n'avez pas à commettre un meurtre, nous allons vous aider, je vous le promets. Mais laissez cette jeune femme en dehors de cela, elle est innocente, tout comme vos enfants et votre épouse.

-Il ne paiera jamais.

-Il le fera, chaque jour de sa vie il se souviendra du mal qu'il a fait, les regrets et les remords sont pire que tout, bien pire que la mort.

L'homme resta silencieux quelques instants, hésitant, regardant William, Julia, Monsieur Richardson et sa fille. Il revint à William et il pointa son arme sur Julia une fois encore.

-Elle reste avec moi.

-Le Docteur..., commença William en sentant son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il empoignait Julia violement.

-J'ai besoin d'une garantie, coupa Manheim, elle reste avec moi, je la relâcherai lorsque j'aurai obtenu ce que je souhaite. Lorsque mon fils sera sauvé et que nous pourrons quitter la ville.

Une fois encore William plongea son regard dans celui de son épouse. Il vit sa volonté de le rassurer et son souffle se coupa. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Le preneur d'otages se tourna vers ses complices et leur murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et il se dirigea doucement vers la sortie, prenant avec lui Eléonore et son épouse. Mais ce fut à ce moment là que les otages décidèrent de se rebeller. William avait été bien trop prit par le danger qui menaçait son épouse qu'il n'avait pas entendu les murmures derrière lui, et à cet instant il le regretta amèrement.

Six hommes se levèrent en un seul et même bond et se jetèrent sur ceux qui les gardaient prisonniers. William tenta de les arrêter mais les coups de feux partirent au même instants provoquant la panique. Des corps tombèrent sur le sol dans des cris de douleur. William se figea sur place, croisant le regard de Julia qui se trouvait en face de lui mais pourtant séparée de plusieurs mètres. Son souffle se coupa, il porta sa main à sa poitrine. Il sentit cette chaleur moite, lorsqu'il porta sa main devant son visage il vit son sang, à peine une seconde avant que sa vue ne se brouille. Il leva alors les yeux une fois encore vers celle qui était toujours prisonnière et dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Eh puis, ses jambes fléchirent et il s'écroula sur le sol.

-WILLIAM.

Il entendait sa voix l'appeler désespérément et dans un terrible effort il la regarda, tendant sa main dans sa direction. Julia se débattait, de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y faisait, il leur était impossible de se retrouver. Impossible.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	9. Docteur Ogden

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

* * *

 **8 . Docteur Ogden**

Le Docteur Ogden continuait de se débattre de toutes ses forces, elle voulait simplement rejoindre son époux couché sur le sol, elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, seul le corps de William étendu un peu plus loin avait de l'importance. Dans un dernier mouvement violent, elle se dégagea enfin de l'emprise de l'homme qui l'avait tenu, en un bond elle s'approcha de William pour se mettre à genoux à ses côtés.

-William, murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle en se penchant sur son visage, William je t'en prie.

Elle plaça alors une main sur la joue de son époux pour la caresser tendrement, son regard allant de son visage à sa plaie sur son torse. Elle posa son autre main sur la plaie, sentant le sang couler entre ses doigts, tentant de faire arrêter son hémorragie.

-Je t'en supplie, sanglota la jeune femme, ne me laisse pas.

Elle leva les yeux une fois encore vers son visage puis, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux.

-Ju...lia, grommela-t-il.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et elle en fit autant lorsqu'il essuya tendrement une de ses larmes ayant voyagé sur sa joue.

-Tu es...tellement belle.

-William ne dit rien, garde tes forces, ne...

Elle fut coupée en sentant les doigts de son époux caresser ses lèvres.

-Pour...pourquoi voulais-tu...faire moins d'heures à l'asile?

-William ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ça, je vais...je vais...

Elle regarda la plaie continuer de saigner et les mots ne vinrent pas. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire, comment elle allait l'aider. Elle voyait que la blessure était grave, que la balle devait avoir fait des damages considérables et qu'il ne faudra que peu de temps avant que son époux ne s'évanouisse.

-Dis-le moi, insista l'Inspecteur, est-ce que...

Il posa sa main sur son ventre et Julia se raidit l'espace d'une seconde, elle comprit ce qu'il croyait être la vérité. Et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

-Non, je ne...je suis désolée chéri.

-Dis-moi la raison s'il te plait.

-C'est sans importance William.

Il ne répondit pas et elle soupira simplement profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

-Des cours de cuisine, je voulais apprendre à cuisiner pour toi. Je sais que c'est idiot mais je voulais te faire la surprise.

Il lui sourit tendrement, mais il ne répondit pas et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en soupirant de douleur une fois encore. Julia vit alors un homme s'agenouiller à ses côtés et elle croisa simplement le regard d'Isaac.

-Laisse-moi regarder, murmura-t-il simplement avant que Julia ne s'éloigne à peine de William quelques instants sans pour autant qu'elle ne le quitte du regard.

-La balle n'a pas touché le cœur, pas pour l'instant, mais elle se déplace. Il ne doit pas bouger et il faut l'opérer.

-Non il...

-Julia, coupa tendrement son ami, il faut lui retirer la balle, si elle touche le cœur ou l'artère, il est mort. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut et je le ferai.

-Non, murmura William en les regardant une fois encore.

-William, tu vas mourir si Isaac ne fait rien.

-Toi, c'est à toi de le faire.

-Nooon je ne peux pas, sanglota la jeune femme en se penchant sur ses lèvres à nouveau.

-Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi.

-Je n'ai plus pratiqué depuis des années et je, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Dans un dernier effort il attira Julia contre lui pour l'embrasser pendant un long moment.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

-William, soupira Julia, s'il te plait.

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse, il s'était évanoui, pour de bon cette fois et elle savait que si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de le sauver, il ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Elle regarda encore le regard paisible de son époux, puis, elle leva les yeux emplis de larmes vers Isaac toujours à ses côtés. Elle remarqua alors enfin les hommes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, les policiers étaient entrés, des Docteurs s'occupaient des autres couchés sur le sol, blessés, parfois gravement. Elle vit Éléonore se séparer de son père pour venir dans sa direction. Elle regarda William quelques instants avant de se tourner vers le Docteur Tasch.

-Miss Richardson, il faut des gazes et la trousse de votre père, un scalpel, une pince, de l'héroïne et...

-Je vais chercher tout ça, lança la jeune fille en se levant en un bond pour quitter la pièce au pas de course.

L'Inspecteur Brakenreid arriva, il vit son collègue sur le sol, l'épouse de celui-ci toujours au-dessus de lui, pleurant doucement en silence, incapable de dire un mot. Elle resta là, prostrée, à caresser la tempe de William du bout des doigts.

Éléonore arriva sa hauteur à nouveau, Isaac ouvrit la veste et la chemise de William, il lui injecta de l'héroïne, il lui coupa son t-shirt et il tendit le scalpel à Julia.

-C'est à toi de le faire, murmura-t-il en croisant son regard.

-Je ne peux pas, il est mon époux et...

-Et il a confiance en toi, j'ai aussi confiance en toi Julia, tu es la seule qui peut le sauver parce que tu es celle qui souhaite plus que tout au monde qu'il vive. Sauve-le.

Il se passa encore quelques secondes où Julia resta immobile, puis, la main tremblante, elle prit le scalpel qu'il lui tendait. Elle essuya ses larmes et elle inspira profondément, puis elle jeta un autre regard vers son époux. Elle approcha sa main de sa peau et elle resta là quelques secondes, la lame au-dessus. Une autre main se posa sur la sienne et elle leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lui sourit tendrement. Puis, ensemble, elles commencèrent à couper. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Julia se concentra sur sa tâche alors que son ami surveillait le pouls du jeune homme et qu'Éléonore épongeait le sang qui coulait de la plaie.

Après de longues minutes d'angoisse, Julia retira la balle qu'elle regarda quelques instants coincée entre la pince en métal. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son époux, elle arriva à faire stopper l'hémorragie, elle banda la plaie et elle resta là, au centre de cette pièce presque vide à cet instant, murmurant au creux de son oreille qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était là, tout près de lui.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	10. Nouvelle vie

**9\. Nouvelle vie**

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

En cette chaude soirée d'été, le soleil écrasait encore la ville de ses rayon brûlants. Épuisé, l'Inspecteur Murdoch rentrait chez lui, incapable de pédaler aussi vite qu'à l'habitude. Les derniers jours avaient été fatigants pour lui au poste de police qu'il avait à peine quitté de temps à autres. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui et se reposer, enfin. Mais il savait que les deux prochains jours allaient être mouvementés.

William Murdoch passa l'angle de la rue pour rouler entre les arbres bordants les propriétés, puis, il s'arrêta devant une maison victorienne bâchée avec des toiles épaisses de moitié. Il leva les yeux vers la demeure en chantier. Il soupira profondément, sa maison était de loin terminée et il devrait mettre les bouchées doubles avant l'arrivée de l'hiver.

Il descendit du vélo et le poussa jusqu'au perron où il le posa contre le mur en briques, puis, il entra, refermant la porte sur ses pas. Il ne fit que quelques pas lorsqu'une odeur étrange et pourtant familière lui vint aux narines. Il prit alors aussitôt le chemin de la cuisine au fond du couloir. L'épaisse fumée noire qui s'échappait de la casserole ne présageait rien de bon.

-Julia? Cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisinière. Julia tu es là ?

Mais personne ne répondit. Il retira la casserole du feu, il ouvrit la fenêtre et la porte donnant sur le petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison et il quitta la pièce en courant.

William fit le chemin inverse pour se rendre à l'étage. Il regarda dans plusieurs pièces, y compris dans leur chambre conjugale qui ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une pièce en chantier avec pour toute décoration un lit et une penderie au fond. Il entendit alors un bruit dans la pièce voisine et il s'y dirigea rapidement. Ce qu'il vit en entrant lui coupa le souffle.

Son épouse se trouvait debout en équilibre sur une planche, fixant tant bien que mal le montant d'une fenêtre. Habillée d'une chemise d'homme, d'un pantalon brun maintenu par des bretelles qu'elle avait emprunté à son époux, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, il la trouva superbe. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder en silence, l'entendant chantonner doucement l'une de ces chansons qu'elle chantait souvent ces derniers mois. Eh puis, il ne résista plus, voyant ses fesses mises en valeur par ce pantalon, par ce vêtement scandaleux qu'elle revêtait à chaque fois qu'elle l'aidait aux travaux de leur maison. Il fit un pas de plus vers elle, ne se lassant pas de cette vue, un timide sourire sur les lèvres.

-Julia? Lança-t-il doucement.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui et ne perde l'équilibre. Il eut simplement à tendre les bras pour la rattraper, la tenant fermement et étroitement contre lui.

-William, soupira Julia en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à lui, tu m'as fait peur.

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres ses bras toujours autour d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas et il l'embrassa pendant un long moment.

-Je crois que tu peux me lâcher à présent, dit-elle en souriant sur ses lèvres.

-Mmmh, pas encore, grommela William en l'attirant contre lui pour sentir ses hanches heurter les siennes avant de l'embrasser une fois encore.

-Il va bien falloir, le repas...Oh mon Dieu le repas, s'exclama Julia en s'éloignant de lui en un bond.

-J'ai arrêté le repas, je crois qu'il est bien trop cuit, répondit le jeune homme en riant.

-J'ai complètement oublié, soupira Julia en levant les yeux au plafond, je ne suis pas douée pour ça, tu le sais.

-Je vais m'en occuper, répondit William en déposant un baiser sur sa main, les cours de cuisine ne font pas tout chérie.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'un petit gazouillement se fit entendre un peu plus loin. William déposa un baiser sur la joue de son épouse et s'en approcha aussitôt. Il se pencha par-dessus la petite balustrade en bois pour prendre dans ses bras un bébé qui agitait joyeusement les bras.

-Hey, bonjour ma petite princesse, murmura-t-il en prenant l'enfant contre lui, comment a été ta journée dis moi?

-Manger, dormir, changer les langes, dormir, jouer, énuméra Julia en venant dans son dos pour poser son menton sur son épaule, je crois que sa journée fut bonne, ajouta-t-elle en caressant la joue de la petite fille toujours dans les bras de l'Inspecteur.

Il ne répondit pas et ils regardèrent tendrement la petite fille aux boucles rousses dans les bras de son père pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur son front et ne se tourne vers Julia.

-Je vais m'occuper du repas ce soir, en attendant, allez vous changer Madame Murdoch.

-Vous n'aimez pas ma tenue Monsieur Murdoch? Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Je croyais que tu aimais me voir porter des vêtements d'hommes, que cela " mettait en valeur les courbes de mon corps".

-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, rétorqua William sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser, mais je meurs de faim et je ne saurai pas me concentrer pendant le repas si tu restais vêtue ainsi en face de moi.

-Bon, d'accord, répondit Julia en se pinçant les lèvres avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et sur le front de sa fille pour quitter la pièce en leur accordant un dernier regard.

* * *

William garda sa fille dans les bras pendant les vingt minutes où il se trouva à préparer le repas. Il avait créé quelques mois plus tôt un petit siège avec des lanières en cuir pour qu'ainsi Julia et lui puissent porter l'enfant en ayant les mains libres pour faire d'autres tâches. Julia adorait ce procédé, et il devait avouer qu'il le trouvait bien pratique. Ainsi positionnée sur son torse, la petite fille bougeait allègrement les bras et les jambes alors qu'il préparait le repas et la table. Julia changée et les cheveux encore humides ondulants dans son dos, les regardait tendrement pendant quelques minutes, adossée au chambranle de la porte. Elle aimait par dessus tout regarder son époux s'occuper de leur enfant, sans qu'il ne le remarque. Elle aimait l'observer à la dérobée et elle ne se lassait jamais de le faire.

-Eh bien, je crois que nous allons nous régaler ce soir, dit-elle avant de s'approcher et de regarder le repas qui se trouvait dans la casserole, je crois que papa va toujours se charger de nous faire à manger mon cœur, dit-elle en prenant la main de la petite fille.

William se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elle prit alors le bébé dans les bras et ils se mirent à table pour manger tranquillement. Une fois terminé et ayant parlé de tout et de rien, des affaires dont traitait William, du retour imminent de Julia à la morgue après le départ d'Emily, des travaux qu'ils allaient effectué le lendemain, William monta dans la salle de bains pour faire sa toilette et se préparer pour la nuit. Julia fit de l'ordre dans la cuisine et elle monta à son tour, couchant l'enfant qui s'endormait déjà contre elle.

Après lui avoir chanté une berceuse et l'avoir vu rejoindre le pays des rêves, elle l'embrassa tendrement et quitta la pièce pour retrouver son époux dans leur chambre. Simplement vêtu de son pantalon, s'essuyant les cheveux, William ne remarqua pas Julia entrer. Elle se lova tout contre lui, pressant son corps contre le sien, déposant un tendre baiser sur son omoplate, fermant les yeux en déposant ses lèvres sur sa peau. A ce contact, il en fit autant pour ensuite se tourner doucement et poser ses mains sur ses hanches en croisant son regard. Ils se sourirent simplement avant qu'il ne l'embrasse langoureusement, l'attirant tout contre lui une fois encore.

-Tu ne portes pas de corset, grommela-t-il sur ses lèvres sans ouvrir les yeux tout en caressant son dos de bas en haut.

-Je crois me souvenir que mon époux aime quand je ne porte pas de corset, dit-elle de la même façon en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour et il l'embrassa à nouveau avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Julia s'éloigna alors assez de lui pour lui prendre la main et le mener vers le lit sans pour autant quitter son regard. Elle se blottit une fois encore contre son torse, y laissant ses doigts glisser, puis elle baissa les yeux vers la cicatrice qu'il avait sur la poitrine. Elle en redessina les contours du bout des doigts, se souvenant de cette soirée de bienfaisance où elle avait failli le perdre. La main de William se posa sur la sienne et elle leva les yeux vers lui à nouveau. Ils croisèrent leur regard.

-Je t'aime Julia, murmura William.

-Moi aussi je t'aime William, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Elle sentit son époux l'attirer contre lui, elle sentit contre sa cuisse le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Les doigts du jeune homme ouvrirent doucement les boutons de sa blouse, elle ferma les yeux en gémissant, sentant sa langue glisser dans le creux de sa nuque. Elle se demanda l'espace d'une seconde comment elle aurait pu continuer à vivre sans lui. Eh puis, elle oublia tout, elle se laissa aller simplement dans les bras de William, cet homme qui se trouvait allongé contre elle, celui qui l'aima passionnément pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. L'homme de sa vie.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews! Voila "Otages" c'est terminé ;)_


End file.
